


【漢康】點文系列

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Summary: 這是我在噗浪上發的點文噗，若有其他想看的可以去底下的噗留言，或直接留言說要我寫的背景(原作也可)、1~3個關鍵字、要吃肉還是清水。https://www.plurk.com/p/nrmxzy
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. 師生AU

關鍵字：大雨、停電、淋濕白襯衫下若隱若現的肌膚  
分級：NC17

午後突然下起突如其來的暴雨，這導致康納瞬間被淋成落湯雞，他只能低頭，倉皇地朝屋簷下跑，才剛停止腳步，他就苦著臉，用手拉扯自己心愛的白襯衫，他沒有其他備用衣物，往返學校跟住家需要將近一小時路程，他思索著要去辦公室跟同事借吹風機烘衣服，隨後就聽見身後傳來的聲響。  
  
「你不該讓自己的身體被別人看光的。」康納甚至還沒回應，就有一雙健壯手臂，從正後方把他緊密摟住。  
  
年輕教師額頭冒出汗水，他匆忙地甩動腦袋，想查看周遭情況，此時，後方的聲音安靜呢喃：「我已經幫你確認過了，目前沒有人在，你不需擔心自己跟我的關係曝光。」  
  
康納無奈地嘆氣，他轉過頭表示：「漢克，你得替自己的未來著想，我是無所謂，但你不能因為師生——」他尚未講完話語，漢克就把腦袋往前推，用吻促使年輕教師安靜下來。  
  
漢克在這段關係中向來很強勢，雖然他比康納小10歲，渾身上下卻透露著與康納心智年齡相差無幾，甚至更為成熟的氣息，在漢克結束這個吻同時，他柔聲說著：「你得把身體弄乾。」  
  
「我本來就要這樣做。」康納沒好氣地回答，但尚未說明自己要去辦公室，走廊的燈就閃爍一下，迅速就熄滅，讓黃昏的校園更加昏暗。  
  
「真糟糕，」嘴上這樣說，漢克卻露出燦笑：「康納，看來只能用其他方式幫你弄乾身體了。」  
  
康納的雙頰泛起紅暈，身體比他高大許多的漢克隨即拉起對方手腕，帶領康納前往距離他們最近的教室。  
  
才剛鎖上門，漢克就快速扭開康納的襯衫釦子，伴隨他把布料往左右掀開的動作，本來就若隱若現的潔白肌膚，頓時更加明顯，殘留在上頭的水珠，讓漢克低頭湊過去，用舌頭舔過，康納稍微皺眉，他認為這樣很髒，卻在漢克用手玩弄起自己乳頭時，吐露輕微嘆息，漢克在此時揚起頭。  
  
「真是迷人。」他瞇起漂亮的水藍色眼眸，淡淡訴說，康納害羞地讓琥珀色眼睛望著對方，沒能對此做出回應。  
  
漢克並未繼續玩弄男友，他接著就用手拉動康納的長褲，連同底褲一併推下，不安分的手指跟著鑽入康納的後穴內。  
  
「哈……你非得要挑這時間跟我做？」性愛向來是他們約會的最後行程，這還是頭一次漢克突然想與他歡愛。  
  
漢克的手指持續往內部推，喃喃說道：「我可是不按牌理出牌的。」  
  
這清楚說明他會在某天自行跑去康納家，在冒著會被康納家二位弟弟聽見情況下，扯開喉嚨告白的主因，但他沒能仔細想，漢克逐漸深入的指頭，直接打斷康納思緒。  
  
讓康納感到安慰的是，漢克並非那種會用不同花樣嘗試性愛的伴侶，除了手指，對方連按摩棒、跳蛋之類的道具也不會放入康納體內，剛察覺漢克的手指在甬道攪動，情慾被挑起的年輕教師便提出要求。  
  
「差不多了，這也不是我們第一次做，我清楚現在已經擴張好。」  
  
漢克咧嘴一笑，他把手指緩緩退出，將自己的藍色短褲拉下來，但沒有立刻扯開灰色三角褲，他先是用手抱起康納，讓彼此面對面，康納勾起嘴角，把雙腳固定在對方腰部，看著漢克單手拉開底褲，把彈出來的慾望沿著小洞推送進去。  
  
康納熱愛與漢克用火車便當式做愛，他能在途中近距離看著總愛戲弄他的青年雙頰浮現輕微紅暈，與他共同律動、喘息，直到彼此都發洩出來為止。  
  
此時由於康納淋過雨，更讓漢克忍不住用唇吻走還沒乾掉的水珠，還輕微啃咬自己教師的乳頭，讓康納的喘氣聲更響亮，埋入康納後穴深處的肉刃被往內收縮的內壁緊密夾住，隨後就明顯腫漲，把康納撐更開。  
  
「你八成想幹死我。」康納在朦朧視線間望著漢克表示。  
  
「怎麼可能，」漢克搖頭，臉上的笑意在此時更為明顯：「我滿腦子都是如何好好疼愛你。」  
  
話音剛落，他就把康納抱更緊，用力抽動起來，讓柱體頂弄著年輕教師的細嫩內壁，還用手握住在康納二腿間甩動的慾望，上下套弄著，來自前後方的刺激，讓康納抬起腦袋，發出意義不明的巨大呻吟。  
  
漢克持續抽送著，完全沒有要停歇或慢下來的意思，在某次撞擊下，他們彼此身軀大幅抖動，從前端噴灑出大量白濁。  
  
雖說還沒恢復過來，還很疲憊的康納仍舊用手觸碰胸膛表示：「我現在比過來教室前更濕。」  
  
漢克朝男友微笑訴說：「放心交給我吧，明天早上，我絕對能讓你用乾淨的模樣出現在學校。」  
  
康納開心地往漢克臉頰種植一吻，藉此表達感激之情。


	2. 漢克/幼童機體！康納

關鍵詞: 惡作劇、你以為的不是你以為的、共度難關  
分級：T

漢克自認為他早就身經百戰，什麼事情都見過，不會被輕易嚇著，但還是在康納某次進行定期維修回來後，因為對方模樣快速從椅子上彈起，往後退了好幾步。

「你是誰！」他伸手指著眼前同樣有一雙琥珀色眼睛，但無論怎麼看，都是小孩子的仿生人。

「我是RK800，你熟悉的仿生人，工作搭檔、室友、朋友、酒友。」那名仿生人雖然說話聲音與普通孩子無異，但漢克的確有聽出對方是自己搭檔，他逐漸把手放下，往前走到康納面前，彎腰盯著康納的大眼。

「你的身體是怎麼回事？」他正經詢問。

「卡姆斯基說我原本的機體需要升級，由於要花費一星期，所以要我暫時更換孩童機體，放心好了，安德森副隊長，我還是可以在工作上予以協助。」話音剛落，康納就輕眨右眼，朝漢克拋媚眼。

DPD副隊長把腦袋別開，他用手摀住胸膛，試圖要壓抑自己因為康納的可愛舉止，心跳加快的事實，才剛把視線轉回康納身上，他就發現眼前空無一物，漢克緊張地把腦袋轉動著，找尋搭檔下落，只見康納已經走到漢克位置上，身體逐漸靠近垃圾桶內的漢堡包裝紙，從平時相處情形推斷，他肯定要檢測，漢克匆忙跑過去，把滿是調味料的包裝紙拿起，紅著臉大喊：「我下一餐會少吃！」

康納歪下頭，回答：「我現在檢測能力被暫時關閉。」

漢克瞇起眼睛說著：「那你幹嘛要靠近垃圾桶。」

「因為這樣，」康納把手伸進口袋，取出一顆糖果，往垃圾桶扔去並解釋：「有個路人沒有看清楚，以為正要回警局的我是人類小孩，所以給了我糖果，但我不能吃，只好像現在這樣丟了。」

望著垃圾桶內的硬糖，漢克忽然發現絕對不能用過去對待康納的方式，去面對目前的他，他清楚除了檢測，現階段康納肯定還少了其他能力，在康納舊機體修好前，他們得一起共度難關。

××××

與換成孩童機體的康納一起工作的第二天，漢克就被對方煩到快氣炸了。

「不，康納，別過去！」「康納！」「那不是給你玩的，給我放下！」

一整天下來，他幾乎沒停止過大吼，在終於結束案子，推門回家時嗓子都啞了，只能攤在沙發上，看著跑去找相撲，把臉埋在聖伯納背上的小孩康納。

他直覺認為這一切完全是卡姆斯基的惡作劇，理由無他，肯定是他先前與康納過去詢問情報時惹到對方，為了報復，他把康納塑造成比過去還煩人的形象，他猜想，除了那名仿生人之父，全世界沒有人能應付變成小孩的康納。

就在他結束幻想，把目光重新放到康納身上時，忽然發現對方朝他舉起手，DPD副隊長不僅皺眉。

「又有什麼問題了？」他詢問。

「安德森副隊長，我要給你看個東西，」康納說著，隨後他就在手掌上亮出一張圖，漢克第一眼認為那張圖很醜，隨後才發現那其實是小孩程度的塗鴉，上頭繪製自己、康納與相撲，他們站在漢克的房子前微笑，康納接著說道：「過去我無法畫任何圖，直到更換這副機體時卡姆斯基給了我畫小孩圖畫的能力，我便想要趁機畫圖給你，這是我從很久以前，希望能實現的心願。」

「這是……」漢克沒有把話說完，他只是把臂膀舉起，往前一伸，把康納抱在懷裡，他緩緩閉上雙眼，將自己的喜悅藉由擁抱傳達出去。

在快速跳動的心跳中，漢克明瞭自己也想給康納一個家。

接下來的幾天內，他們合作情況順利很多，雖然康納無法檢測，但由於是小孩外觀，輕易就能敞開一些成年人與仿生人的心，他用天真模樣，替漢克挖到不少人證，不知不覺，康納也該換回舊機體了。

「我很高興你給我看那張圖。」漢克笑著表示。

康納也露出燦笑，柔聲詢問：「所以我們的關係……」他刻意停留的話語，促使漢克雙頰浮現紅暈。

「關於這些，就等你用成年人模樣重新出現在我面前再說。」他小聲呢喃。

「只是說出愛，沒什麼困難的。」康納指出。

「那是因為……」漢克稍作停頓，深吸口氣後才接續，他的臉頰在此時更鮮豔：「這是兒童不宜的事情。」

康納雙眼快速睜大，他別開頭，LED瘋狂轉動，最終停在紅色，搭配臉頰的藍色光暈，顯現他也很害羞，數秒後，康納才輕柔地說：「跟我保證你之後會交代後續。」

漢克舉起右手的三根手指，扯開喉嚨高喊：「我以DPD副隊長的職位擔保，會在自己搭檔康納換回成人機體時，與對方上床，盡情打一砲。」

康納發出的清脆笑聲，讓漢克臉更紅，但心情也相當雀躍。

隔天傍晚，等待許久的漢克在踏出警局那刻，見到變成他熟悉模樣，雖然煩人，卻總是陪伴他身旁的成人仿生人。

他咧嘴一笑，跑過去牽起康納的手，從康納的微笑中，他幾乎能想像回家後的情形，還有之後僅屬於他們的甜蜜未來。


	3. 時尚圈AU

關鍵字：腿控、絕對領域、透過鏡頭傳遞的視線

分級：T

漢克會踏入攝影圈完全是場意外，多年前，由於公司倒閉，讓原本是上班族的他事業後，閒賦在家的漢克就拿起家中相機，幫剛出生不久的愛犬相撲照相，起初他只是把照片掛在家中牆上，後來經過朋友傑弗瑞建議，才把照片投稿給恰巧在舉辦寵物攝影比賽的某家雜誌社，最後漢克是冠軍，還因此拿到一年份狗飼料作為獎勵，除此之外，還有一名業界人士看見照片後跑來邀請漢克入行，雖說覺得莫名其妙，但對方提及的「能時常接觸狗」，讓身為愛狗人士的漢克心動，他就這樣誤打誤撞，從根本意義上成為攝影師。

但他會接觸時尚圈，則是另一個故事。

他成為攝影師是為了拍狗，偶爾則是跟狗入境的人類，他熱愛看自己的照片被刊載在寵物雜誌上，當那自稱是一本叫《雅痞男人》的編輯主動聯繫他，就被漢克冷漠打斷。

「我不想拍人。」他的聲音幾乎沒情感，隔著電話，他聽見另一邊傳來回應。

「但你的能力完全符合我們需要，」在停頓一會後，編輯又補充：「我能付你比目前還多2倍的薪水。」

這招非常有用，雖然漢克喜歡狗，但錢也是構成他留在這行的主因。

「成交！」他甚至沒有遲疑，立刻就答應，電話那頭沉默幾秒，之後才有所回應。

「好的，那麼請在後天上午跟我見面，地點是——」

掛掉電話時，漢克哼起小調，他轉頭望著家中牆壁掛的相撲照片，頓時感覺這天相當美好。

* * *

漢克盯著眼前穿名牌短褲，朝他露出燦笑的褐髮年輕人，他發現自己視線無法立刻從對方身上挪開，目光甚至還往對方大腿位置望去，在臉頰快速發熱的訊號中，他才試圖把腦袋別開。

「你就是要跟我合作的模特兒？」就連說話都讓他覺得有些緊張，彷彿想隱瞞些什麼，褐髮年輕人似乎沒留意到這點。

「沒錯，」過於開朗的口吻，讓漢克感到詫異，他原以為模特兒與平凡人存在差距，對於攝影師，往往擺出高傲態度，沒料到竟讓他遇見截然不同的情況，尚未思考完，年輕人就簡單自我介紹：「你可以稱呼我為康納。」

漢克把腦袋別開些，用明亮眼睛打量康納。

「我是漢克。」他是在幾分鐘後才這樣說的，除此之外，他甚至沒有進一步說明自己的嗜好、習慣，但康納卻露出令他感覺古怪的微笑。

他們頭一次合作的項目是運動服裝，這也是為什麼康納會身穿短褲理由，漢克瞇起眼睛，透過鏡頭凝視在鏡頭前稍微下腰，讓臀部翹起，些許身體線條被凸顯出來，大腿肌也一覽無遺的康納，他竟然感覺口乾舌燥，即便漢克立刻就拿起被他放置於相機邊的水壺仰頭灌好幾口，但仍舊無法改變他想多看康納幾眼的事實。

雖說有著豐富的攝影經驗，卻還是沒能阻止替康納拍照期間，漢克總想把腦袋別開，試圖不去看鏡頭，可惜事與願違，向來注重品質的他只得任由額頭擠出汗水，仔細觀察康納在鏡頭前的模樣，偶爾開口要求對方改變動作，就為了記錄康納最好的一面。

在清脆的喀擦聲鑽入耳畔，漢克才真正鬆口氣，沒想到，他還沒真正解脫，康納就自己跑向漢克。

「我想看照片！」這興奮語氣更加讓漢克認為對方不算是典型模特兒，此時，他才發現康納全身在稍微抖動，他推斷是室內空調溫度太低，加上康納又穿過短所致，望著用雙臂摟住身軀，卻堅持要看成果的年輕人，漢克不禁搖頭，他伸手把自己身上穿的棕色外套脫下來，往康納背後一披。

「你應該先換衣服，要是感冒我會愧疚的。」漢克沒撒謊，攝影單純是他工作的一環，但若弄到拍攝對象因此得躺在床上一天，甚至好幾天，他會因此煩惱一陣子，過去，他就曾因為替寵物雜誌拍攝到最後，因為他的疏忽，沒有把門關好，導致其中一隻狗模特兒跑出去，險些被馬路上經過的車撞傷自責很久。

此時，他主動給予的關心，讓康納瞬間安靜下來，漢克本以為自己踩到對方地雷，沒料到，在康納重新說話時，卻充滿喜悅。

「漢克，請讓我繼續跟你合作。」他很開心，臉上露出的神情沒有任何不滿。

漢克發現自己也受到這份情緒影響，他跟著微笑並說：「只要你不介意的話。」

康納簡略答覆：「怎麼可能會？」

這是漢克跟康納第一次合作的情形，日後的數百次搭檔，他們也維持相同模式，直到在某天發現彼此心意，朝對方說出想法，才正式從搭檔成為情侶。


	4. 康納失憶

關鍵詞: 家裡沒大人、失去了才懂得去珍惜

分級：T

「我不喜歡你過於干涉我的飲食習慣。」

在康納第五次把漢克手裡的漢堡撈走，DPD副隊長終於按捺不住，他沒好氣地抱怨，只見康納眨著眼睛，凝視自己的人類男友。

「但我這是為你好，漢克，你真的吃太……」他想提醒，但漢克不等康納說完就大吼。

「完全不需要，我只想盡情吃高熱量食物，你不要介入我工作以外的事情最好！」

當下，康納的LED激烈轉動，還詫異地望著他，但還是不屈不撓地煩了漢克一小時，DPD副隊長沒料到，自己的氣話會在三星期後成真……

××××

漢克把視線往門口的方向探，還用手觸碰自己手上拿包洋芋片，他吞嚥唾液，滿腦子都是康納在追捕犯人中，被子彈劃傷胸膛，導致必須被送去維修的情形。

這是他們分開第7天，至今漢克依然覺得孤單，按照自己收到的消息，康納會在這天離開維修站，無法追蹤對方情況的漢克，只得坐在沙發上，等待時機到來，在電鈴響起瞬間，他隱約覺得有些怪。

漢克不會鎖門，康納可以直接推門進來，這是打從他們正式交往起，為了避免自己窗戶又遭殃，他特別談好的事情，即便如此，漢克也沒有特地高喊「門沒鎖！」他直接起身，挪動身軀去應門，在大門敞開時，他伸手一拉，把仿生人帶進屋內。

「快進來客廳。」他表示，康納的LED轉動半圈，無聲地跟隨過去，終於等到仿生主人歸來的相撲衝著康納搖尾巴，看起來很開心。

在重新回到客廳當下，漢克才後知後覺，發現自己家多亂，這一星期來，他幾乎把時間消耗在吃零食、喝酒跟當沙發馬鈴薯上，連站起身把垃圾處理掉都懶，整個客廳簡直能用暴風過境來形容，他感覺自己彷彿家裡沒大人的孩子般，只能緊張地轉過頭，想對平日總是像母親那樣監督他日常起居的康納解釋。

「我向你保證，自己會清乾淨。」

這說法再度讓康納LED轉圈，顏色改變成黃色，望著過於鮮豔的色調，漢克更加懼怕，接著，康納就開口了。

「安德森副隊長，我並不想介入你的私人日常，我是你的搭檔，不是管家。」

康納的口吻太過淡漠，冰冷到足以對漢克造成傷害，DPD副隊長身軀抖了下，他試圖試探：「拜託，這可不好笑。」

顯然察覺到康納異狀的相撲站起身，晃著身軀溜到對方腳邊，但康納連低頭輕撫聖伯納的腦袋，抱怨漢克忽略愛犬情況都沒有，他像柱子豎立在原地，沒有彎腰，甚至拒絕別過頭望著大狗。

此時的康納讓漢克感覺陌生，他忽然懷念起平日那個會跟他鬥嘴的警用仿生人。

不等漢克進一步說話，康納就率先開口：「安德森副隊長，我只是過來通知你明天要準時上班，我會如過去那樣協助你辦案，那麼，明天見。」

他就這樣轉身離去，拉開大門踏出屋子，留下單獨在屋內的漢克。

原以為是玩笑，但到了夜晚漢克即將就寢前，康納都沒回來，他嘗試撥打鮮少使用，只有緊急情況才回用來聯繫康納的電話，另一頭立刻就接通，但漢克甚至來不及說話，就發現那只是語音訊息。

「我是康納，目前已經進入待機，若有需要請按2把我喚醒。」

漢克無奈地掛掉電話，他並不喜歡這樣，除了拉起被子，與跳到床舖上，窩在他身邊的相撲睡覺外，漢克別無他法。

這是個沒有康納在漢克就寢時間報告出一連串對方這天累積的卡路里，還有他個人建議的夜晚，漢克猛然發現自己特別孤單。

××××

隔天，中午時間，在他終於有機會獨處時，對於他主動靠近腦袋，試圖做出索吻動作的康納，反應卻是皺眉。

「安德森副隊長，我要去補充藍血了，你有什麼事情嗎？」

這絲毫不是平日宛如大型犬，會快速貼上來，讓漢克擁入懷裡，熱情吻到漢克快無法呼吸的他，DPD副隊長也沒有從對方眼底瞧見任何情愛目光。

「你……」漢克舉起手臂，用手掌貼住康納的腦袋：「是不是系統摔壞了？」

康納讓雙眼往額角右邊的LED望著，同時眨了幾次眼，隨後搖頭：「不，我的系統正常運轉中，而且如果真有問題，系統也會提醒我，此外，安德森副隊長，」他用更嚴肅的口吻告知：「這件事與工作上無關，我認為你還是盡快去午餐，我們晚點還要去辦案。」

漢克揮動右手，無聲表明自己沒事，他厭惡這樣的自己，但面對過於冷漠的康納，他並不想與對方有太多交流，看著康納毫不猶豫，轉身就離開的背影，他在內心狂毆打懦弱的自己。

××××

過去，漢克跟康納的戀情是僅有他們知曉的秘密，在康納出事並於一星期後返回DPD上班期間，除了其他同事詢問漢克：「你跟康納是不是有爭執？」外，沒人清楚康納忽然對於搭檔變冷漠的真實原因。

但漢克很痛苦，由於當初選擇保密，致使他找不到太多能向康納證明彼此是情侶的證據，對於康納無論何時，都重新叫他「安德森副隊長」帶來的苦澀，也沒能發洩。

就在他在康納忘記他們是情侶的第三天，無法壓抑煩惱的他站在吉米酒吧的門前，想讓自己大醉一場，但他辦不到，明明只要推開門，跟吉米大喊「老樣子」就好，他腦海卻在手指即將觸碰到玻璃門剎那，看見與康納坐在電視機前，他想多喝一杯，但被康納阻止的畫面，

原來他並非喜歡喝酒，也許過去曾因為失去柯爾導致有了酗酒情形，但在認識康納後的多喝，不過是希望能被對方關心罷了，就連愛吃高熱量食物、賴床、拒絕帶相撲去散步，刻意沒定期打掃家裡也都是如此。

一個想法在意外中略過腦海，他忽然憶起康納初次提醒他別吃太油的情境，漢克把視線吉米酒吧挪開，轉向不遠處的便利商店，他不禁勾起嘴角，加緊腳步跑過去，同時撈起電話，嘗試把康納約到家中，他稍微閉上眼睛，在內心希望一切能順利。

××××

「安德森副隊長，我想知道你特地在下班後還要我過來你家的目的。」

漢克剛抱著紙袋返回家中，隨即在門前被仿生搭檔攔下，對方LED轉個不停，顯然想弄清楚狀況，漢克安靜地取出鑰匙，把門敞開，他直接踏進屋裡，頭也不回地說：「快進來吧。」

似乎以為有什麼重大事情的康納，隨即走過去，直到漢克領著他抵達仍舊一團亂的客廳，仿生人終於進一步追問：「究竟是怎麼回事？」

漢克把紙袋朝桌上的披薩盒旁一放，伸手探入袋子中，取出洋芋片，他當著康納的面拉開包裝，從中拿起二片餅乾，直接塞進嘴裡，邊咀嚼邊說話：「這就是答案。」

康納看起來很混亂，隨意亂轉的LED也清楚訴說他的真實心境。

「不，我不懂，安德森副隊長，請給我多一點暗示。」

漢克將洋芋片往桌子擱，繼續在紙袋內翻找，這次，他拉出一包巧克力片，為了增加戲劇效果，他特地咬下足以塞滿半張嘴的大小，在努力把巧克力用牙齒咬碎之餘，喃喃補充：「看見我這模樣，你難道不想說些什麼嗎？」

康納的LED還在亂轉，但他神情有些放鬆，仿生人小聲說著：「安德森副隊長，你不該這樣做。」

這對於漢克遠遠不夠，他想聽見更關心他的說法，於是便第三次把手往紙袋裡伸，此時，康納才主動向前，拉住漢克的手臂，DPD副隊長咧嘴一笑：「你不是只在乎我的工作表現？」

「是的，沒錯，一般情況下應該是如此，但你剛才……」康納眨眼的頻率加快，他先是鬆開漢克，接著轉過身，用手摀住LED，後者感到慌張。

「康納？」察覺自己做太過火的漢克匆忙表達關心。

當康納把手放下，呈現恢復到湛藍色調的LED，DPD副隊長終於鬆口氣，此時，康納轉過身，重新把目光放回漢克身上。

「我沒想到自己竟然會忘記與你的戀人關係，」在他說話同時，還扭頭望著站在雙方身旁的相撲表示：「還有我多喜歡相撲的事實。」

「康——」漢克輕柔吐出開頭，雙頰就泛起紅暈，在康納真正讓琥珀色雙眸對準他，才安靜接續：「所以你現在已經想起來了？」

康納頓時微笑，他終於嶄露漢克向來熱愛，最迷人的可愛神情：「當然，其中還包含你希望要我關心你日常飲食這點。」

漢克低下頭，壓低聲音表示：「直到你突然對我冷漠，變成只關心工作的任務機器，我才發現過去的日子多珍貴。」

康納並未因此發怒，他只是轉頭望著被和克從超商買來的那袋零食，還有方才只吃一點點的洋芋片與巧克力，平靜詢問：「既然如此，你可以先暫時不吃甜食嗎？還有屋子裡亂七八糟，得盡快打掃乾淨。」

漢克仰起腦袋，悄悄勾起嘴角：「作為交換，你得給我一個吻。」

康納笑了笑：「Got it！」

同時，他還身體力行，確實湊近漢克，吻上對方的唇，表達自己的真誠之心。


	5. 教父AU

關鍵字：槍

分級：NC17

任何職業，最後都會有走到盡頭的那天，即便是像漢克這樣的黑幫頭子也是，他在「業界」待了將近40個年頭，隨著日漸老朽的身軀，他知道是時候找個接班人了。

按照漢克的名聲，若太早放出要退休的風聲，必然會引起那些虎視眈眈許久，準備要找機會做掉他的人上門，或站在暗處，試圖狙擊他，漢克不可能愚蠢到讓那些人有機會，於是，他便找尋自己最信任的男人前來協助。

一通僅僅說著：「到書房來找我。」的電話，輕易就把一名擁有褐色頭髮，單看外表，難以想像他投身黑幫的年輕人叫來。

「漢……不，教父。」年輕人低下頭，用相當尊敬的態度說著，扣除他險些直呼漢克名字，表現非常好。

漢克滿意地望著年輕人，他壓低聲音回答：「我要退休了。」

年輕人猛然抬起頭，焦急注視漢克：「這樣太早了，你還能繼續工作幾年，我認為現在就退很可惜！」

過於響亮的聲音充分顯現其內心想法，漢克不慌不忙，他舉起手臂，把手掌往前一推，立刻就讓年輕人安靜下來，他接著喃喃說道：「別擔心，康納，做出這決定前我也是思考過很久，若不及早退居幕後，屆時想退也沒機會。」

康納柔聲詢問：「那麼，你找我來就是為了接班人的事情？」漢克點頭以對，康納深吸口氣，用滿是堅定的語氣告知：「無論那是誰，我都會如過去待在你身邊那樣，去輔佐、保護對方。」

漢克忍不住勾起嘴角：「這就是我喜歡你的地方。」

康納的雙頰頓時浮現紅暈：「不，我沒這麼好。」

他伸手拉開抽屜，同時視線還停留在康納身上：「就算你妄自菲薄，我也不會改變想法，」隨著他探進抽屜的手，康納屏住呼吸，漢克把手拉出來時緩緩接續：「這就是為什麼我會認可你的原因。」此時，他已經讓手完全離開抽屜，康納隨即看清被漢克拿在手裡的物品。

那是一把槍，多年前，漢克就是憑藉這把槍親手將他唯一的敵手殺死，之後槍被他收藏起來，從未被重新拿出來過。

深知漢克過往的康納一看見槍，就渾身發顫。

「這……這是？」他沒能清楚提出問題。

漢克甩了下槍，接著就直接把槍遞給康納，還露出微笑：「我從很久以前就告訴自己，有天想退休，會把槍送給自己所認可的對象，現在，我把它——」漢克呢喃著：「贈予給你。」

這意味著他希望康納繼承「事業」年輕人並未直接答應，他盯著漢克手裡的槍，安靜指出：「我以為這是家族事業。」

漢克把槍往前遞更多，他讓自己的水藍色眼睛凝視康納：「曾經是，但時代不同了，我該改變這個老傳統，況且，你也知道我兒子不是黑幫頭子的料。」

康納終於吞嚥緊張，真正把槍接過手，槍本身不重，但對於褐髮男子而言宛如千斤頂，漢克默默打量看起來很緊張的康納，他在內心偷笑，還期待著為了體現自身能力，康納所展現的手段。

××××

康納沒有大張旗鼓，他跟在漢克身邊多年，清楚要在這圈子生存下來便是得夠低調，甚至於連他本人都沒想到漢克會希望自己成為接班人。

在從漢克那邊拿到槍以後，對方就沒有再度要他前往書房，康納明白除非之後他能獨自證明他有這份能耐，否則就枉費漢克的栽培，他擬了一份名單，逐一拉攏在組織裡地位夠大的成員站在自己身旁。

過程絕非順利，康納終究太年輕，用溫和方式換來的大多是嘲弄，他沒有把漢克對於他的期許講述出口，在這條件下，更顯得康納弱不禁風，但，這只是外表，在康納採取自己精心策劃，讓目標難以拒絕的手段後，情勢立刻翻轉，為了活命，他們懇求康納饒過自己，年輕人露出過於燦爛的微笑，淡淡回答：「休想。」直到對方供出有用訊息，證明自己的忠誠，才真正免於一死。

首度在過程中殺人，是基於其中一個號稱會追隨康納的成員，之後被發現是臥底，康納選擇當著其他人的面，舉起漢克先前贈送給他的槍械，他沒有任何猶豫，剛把槍口對準那名成員就扣下扳機，眼前的男人額頭頓時被子彈貫穿，康納沒有當場發表感言，他轉身就走，選擇製造冷酷模樣，與陰晴不定性格。

這方法相當有用，之後甚至不用等待他去找尋叛徒，每天都會有人主動將一個試圖洩漏內部消息的成員或臥底送上門來，康納並未兇殘到每次都槍殺，他依照事情嚴重程度予以懲罰，有些被抄家，部分失去家人、財產，還有幾個被他送到跟隨漢克期間認識的殺人魔面前坐待宰羔羊，真正被他在眾目睽睽之下行刑的只有三人。

即便他努力塑造出冷血形象，但還是會因為親手殺人感到懼怕，凡是他開槍那晚，就會做惡夢，基於身分緣故，他沒有去找心理醫生治療，除了盡可能投入接手黑幫事業的事情上，他無能為力，就在公開處刑第三人那晚，他在夜晚驚醒，經過幾番思索，他選擇去找漢克。

年長男子在凌晨還窩在書房內閱讀，康納才剛敲一下門，就聽見對方聲音。

「進來吧。」

他要自己別手抖，接著緩緩推開門，僅有一顆腦袋探進去：「漢克，我是不是打攪到你了？」

漢克挑著眉毛：「都快當下一任教父，你竟然還這麼彬彬有禮？」

康納猛然吞嚥唾液：「我……但我一直把你當成父親在尊重？」

漢克把書本闔起，用手勢請康納進房間，年輕人謹慎地踏進內部，在把門關閉同時，年長者嚴肅接續：「真的？你認為我是父親，但問題來了，我從未將你視為兒子。」

這其實出乎康納預料，他本以為這些年來栽培、教導，一切的一切都是為了將他取代成自己從小便清楚告知不會接手整個黑幫的親生兒子，漢克此時的言論，對於康納帶來傷害，他只得垂下眼皮，柔聲保證：「今後我不會向你提出同樣話題。」

漢克在此時主動往前走，直接站到距離康納不到三步的距離，他稍微低頭，從年輕人正上方盯著對方：「你應該等我講完的。」

康納還是很沮喪：「抱歉，是我的疏忽。」

年長男子舉起臂膀，用手指貼住康納下巴，他施加力量，強迫對方抬起頭，讓滿是憂傷的琥珀色眼睛望著他：「我不是教過你很多次了，說話要看著別人嗎？」

在漢克不同於眾人的柔情沖刷下，康納相當開心，他的嘴角快速拉抬，形成一抹微笑。

「我好多了。」他表示。

眼前的男人瞇起水藍色眼睛，跟著咧嘴一笑：「這樣就好。」

某種康納無法言喻的氛圍在這當下浮現雙方周遭，他說不出那是什麼，但感受到同意氣氛的 漢克，卻把身軀整個往前貼，讓自己湊近康納。

「我可以嗎？」漢克沒有直言自己想要嘗試的事情，但康納沒拒絕，除了沒藉口外，他發現自己陶醉在漢克的溫暖之下。

「當然，」康納坦言：「儘管來吧。」

漢克徹底展現他身為黑幫老大的行動力，康納話音剛落，就隨即讓自己與年輕副手之間的距離縮減為零，順利吻上康納唇瓣。

××××

漢克接吻時還用力抱住康納身軀，用手輕撫年輕人西裝，此時，他的力道有些大，彷彿想把康納全身的布料都給拔除，康納甩動雙臂，主動將衣服脫下來，在他把視線朝漢克的兩腿之間探去時，才留意到明顯撐起的帳篷。

「漢克，你是從什麼時候開始對我——」特意保持的停頓，促使年長男人得以把康納推向書房牆壁時能維持平日的威嚴。

「在我打算把你選為接班人前一天。」漢克坦言：「我忽然發現你充滿魅力。」

被他壓住的褐髮男子稍微皺眉：「漢克，這聽起來簡直就是你是因為愛我，才讓我成為接班人。」

「也許吧，」漢克喃喃說道：「但我不在乎，現在，你願意履行當初跟在我身旁的承諾嗎？」

康納緩緩閉上眼睛，從腦海中撈出剛被漢克拯救，從街頭帶到黑社會的那天：「是的，」他堅定表示：「除了追隨，我也會把整個人奉獻給你。」

重新睜眼的那刻，他用手勾住西裝褲腰，另一邊的漢克也拉住褲頭，他們對彼此微笑，雙雙把褲子拉下來，康納的慾望在此時逐漸腫漲，漢克的則豎起更多，這是沒有任何言語的性，漢克沉默地抬高康納右腿，把年輕人底褲扯開些，讓臀部暴露在空氣之下，他單手把自己的內褲一剝，連擴張都沒有，就把身軀往前，讓粗長肉刃探進康納的後庭。

康納的強大忍耐力令他始終安靜，他只有在漢克逐漸拓展內壁期間把眼睛瞇起，漢克剛觸及到最深處，他就睜大眼睛，把腦袋往後，迎接漢克的臉，年長者的水藍色眼睛裡盡是專注跟柔情，剛留意到接班人的熱切視線，對方就笑了笑，重新吻上康納唇瓣，擺動起全身，試圖滿足懷裡的男人。

康納被徹底填滿，無論生理還是心靈都因為漢克被澆灌，他認為對方給予的不僅是肉體與生活上訓練，還有整整20年來，他都沒能獲得的愛，漢克雖然技術不算太純熟，在衝刺期間捶打到康納太過脆弱的地方，但都能迅速用吻跟雙手的愛撫彌補，康納望著連續抽插自己的年長者，在內心默默訴說： **「我愛他。」**

情感讓他全身震顫，後穴跟著流淌出些許液體，這讓漢克在搗弄過程更順利，他往前撞擊康納同時，還伸手輕撫年輕人腦袋：「快到的時候就說一聲。」康納點點頭，繼續閉上雙眼，與漢克共同律動。

淫靡氣息因為他們的歡愛充斥在房內，二人愉悅到眼中只有彼此，擺動頻率也逐步加快，在康納身體快速抖動時，他隨即喃喃表示：「差不多了。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，他把碩大慾望拉出一半，接著快速往康納體內深處刺下去，讓褐髮男子把頭往後仰，發出喘息，在他撞擊到第6次，康納的前端抽動幾次，沿著小洞噴灑出白濁，漢克也跟著交代在康納體內。

年長者謹慎地從康納體內退出，接著朝才剛他上床過的對象用正經八百的語氣宣布：「恭喜你，正式通過考驗，成為組織未來的負責人。」

康納掛著笑容，看起來非常欣喜。


	6. 漢克/換900機體的康納

關鍵字 : 欲求不滿，代溝，靈魂伴侶

分級：微R

漢克還以為自己看錯了，他搖搖頭，用手揉動眼睛，重新把視線往前面探，情況還是相同，他只好開口詢問。

「呃，你是康納？」

面前身穿白色制服，身材比康納壯碩些，擁有一雙湛藍眼眸的仿生人隨即回答：「當然是我的，漢克。」他語氣活潑，與漢克平日接觸的「那位」有著天壤之別，縱然如此，漢克還是抱持警戒。

「既然是你，那為什麼，」他稍作停頓，仔細打量著自己搭檔並拋出問題：「要換成900的機體，你用自己原本的身體不就好了？」

仿生人平靜解釋：「我的機體拿去維修，模控生命說我可以暫時更換其他機體，所以我選擇900的。」

漢克頓時安靜下來，他把腦袋別開，壓低聲音詢問：「要過多久你才會換成原本的機體？」

康納坦言：「我不知道，而且那副機體目前全世界只有我這台，另外一個則是被你……總之，我現在用的機體還有20萬台，如果情況順利，我能繼續使用。」康納沒能真正講出口，漢克也沒接話，但他們雙方都心知肚明2038年十一月發生在模控生命地下49樓的事件，為了保護搭檔，DPD副隊長選擇開槍，讓另一名RK800當場停機。

漢克的臉色在此時更加鐵青，他輕柔呢喃著：「如果我說自己比較喜歡原本的你呢？」

「漢克，」康納似乎在狀況外：「但這也是我，只是單純更換機體，我認為二者之間沒什麼不同。」

由於不知道該怎樣才能讓對方理解自己的煩惱，漢克只得轉身離去，並淡淡表示：「你暫時別跟我太親密。」

「Got it！」由於機體不同，這句話聽來成熟很多，這讓漢克感覺陌生，除了盡可能不去看對方外，他無能為力。

* * *

才經過一上午，康納就徹底證明就算換機體，他還是漢克熟悉的那個光說不練的仿生人，剛踏出警局，打算到附近餐廳吃午飯的漢克立刻被康納拉住手臂，中年男子皺起眉頭，他順著目光，瞧見正他微笑的康納。

「漢克，我想測試自己的新分析能力。」

漢克沒有直接針對這提議做出回應，他試圖甩動臂膀，想讓康納鬆手，新機體的高超效能在此時一覽無遺，康納的手指扣很緊，甚至有餘裕在抱住人類男友手臂同時，找機會朝對方面帶微笑，察覺這方法失敗的漢克，只好開口把想法提出來：「我並不想得知你現在用的機體有什麼新功能，只希望能早日看見你換回舊機體。」

「漢克，但新機體對於協助你工作比較有幫助。」康納的笑容消失大半，他感到困惑。

DPD副隊長勾起嘴角，從眼角餘光打探自己的搭檔：「如果是新機體，我寧可不跟你合作。」

直到這時，康納才終於鬆開漢克的手，任由人類往前走動，他低頭跟在對方身後，LED轉個不停。

這天用餐，是他們頭一次沒有邊吃邊聊，漢克能看見康納的湛藍眼睛閃著苦惱，他卻基於擔憂自己的關心，會被對方誤解是他想逐漸熟悉新機體，所以只能沉默無聲，在過於安靜的氛圍把盤內食物解決，不得不說，那是他有生以來吃過味道最差的一餐。

* * *

午後，他們外出處理案子，在康納如平日那樣，彎腰用手沾取證物，放到嘴裡檢測時，漢克只能把腦袋別開，自從跟康納交往後，他發現對方這樣做很性感，漢克甚至會思緒整個亂飄，幻想康納用嘴去含——

他要自己別去多想，此時的康納，應當不能引起他的慾望，縱然內部裝的還是他所熟悉的愛人，還是有差別的，漢克沒有在原地停留，他開始在周遭走動，就為了避免瞧見康納的檢測模樣。

這件案子在康納追捕到犯人後落幕，此時，也到了下班時間。

漢克開著自己的老爺車，在自己沒意識到的情況裡，載著男友來到大使橋邊的湖畔，自從他在認識康納不久曾與對方深夜跑來這邊，試圖用舉槍方式考驗康納覺醒程度，就沒有再度來過，漢克雖然無法確知心靈引導他前來原因，但康納LED轉動三次，神情有些緊張。

「漢克，我不喜歡這邊。」他小聲表示。

漢克卻推開車門，直接踏到外面，康納在考慮幾秒後也跟著下車，抵達漢克身側。

「我認為你應該回家休息。」康納建議。

「為什麼？」漢克彷彿充耳不聞，他雙眼盯著前方的湖面直接提出疑惑：「你為什麼要選擇用現在這副機體？」

康納眨眨眼，悄聲回答：「只是要增加工作效率，難道你不喜歡？」

漢克把視線轉開，凝視身旁的仿生人：「你知道先前的自己，與現在有什麼不同之處。」

康納只得搖頭，DPD副隊長安靜回答：「我喜歡過去那副有著靈魂的機體。」

仿生人匆忙大喊：「但我沒有靈魂！」

「確實，」漢克把手探入口袋，試圖要取出一樣東西，康納連忙往後退幾步，LED快速轉紅，DPD副隊長露出笑容，把手拿出來，他並非如過去那樣拿槍，只是撈起手機，他指著被自己設為桌布，自己與當時還用舊機體康納合照說著：「你能看出我拍照時的反應嗎？」

康納往前靠近手機，他低頭盯著螢幕，小聲說著：「你很開心。」

漢克接著回答：「唯有你用舊機體，才能讓我產生這種情緒。」

仿生人似乎因為混亂，剛恢復平穩的LED又開始亂轉：「但我的機體還在維修，」他表示：「我無法自己控制工程師速度。」

漢克把手機收好，臉快速往下沉，試圖告誡搭檔：「那麼你今晚別跟我睡，直到你機體修好前，我都不會靠近自己的床。」

他沒有補充關於接吻、擁抱的規則，只希望康納能理解他這樣做的意義，漢克也沒有特別去觀察聽見這句話的康納反應，他快速走向汽車，以動作表明自己要回去，康納趕緊跟上，在漢克帶領下返回熟悉的屋子。

* * *

漢克難以入眠，他在床鋪上翻來覆去將近一小時了，說不出是因為沒能習慣身旁過於空蕩的床，抑或是莫名升起的性慾所致，上次與康納滾床是在三天前，之後康納就去進行維修，帶著900的機體回來，他忽然後悔沒有在三天前做個滿意，此時忽然想把康納全身剝掉，壓在床鋪上痛快做一次的他，卻只能往門的方向撇，想像康納緊閉雙眸，安靜待機樣子。

他惱怒地用手揉臉，慾望不可能光這樣就消除，他只好拖動雖然疲憊，但心理上被情慾弄到精神亢奮的身軀踏進廁所，試圖在馬桶上脫下褲子，用很久沒採取的方式發洩。

外頭實際上沒有真正進入深層待機的康納，LED轉動半圈，紀錄著自己搭檔的行為。

* * *

「你昨晚應該找我。」

漢克剛把啜飲一口咖啡，就因為康納這句話嗆到，他把右手握拳，用力捶打胸膛，直道情況穩定才扭頭瞪著仿生搭檔。

「你就非得現在講嗎？」

康納看起來有些焦慮，他匆忙表示：「漢克，根據我分析的結果，你沒有睡好。」

他的搭檔搖搖頭：「我不習慣一個人睡。」

「你可以找我！」康納大喊：「我喜歡跟你一起睡。」

漢克把手裡的杯子放到桌面上，讓自己緊盯康納的眼睛，他坦言：「但我還是沒辦法接受現在的你。」

三番兩次的拒絕，顯然在此時真正奏效，康納閉上眼睛，讓LED轉向黃色，沒多久，他喃喃說道：「按照我詢問到的結果，還要三天，三天之後我就會去模控生命拿回舊機體。」

DPD副隊長滿意地微笑，他重新把咖啡拿起，仰頭喝下，當作慶祝這件事，一旁的康納默默把這幕拍下，他發現自己更愛漢克，對方確實固執，卻透過更換機體的反應，明確顯示愛無法取代，唯有面對熟悉的RK800，他才有辦法充分展現情感。

在漢克撈起衣服準備前往警局時，他咧嘴跟上，他希望三天期限盡快結束，好讓自己能用原本的模樣再度與漢克恢復情侶關係。


	7. 漢克/狗狗化康納

延續上一篇設定，只是第二天康納就因為無法忍受漢克的冷漠，跑去換成聖伯納幼犬的機體。

關鍵字 : 毛茸茸即是正義。

「RK800，你不是昨天才從維修站離開，根據系統，你的機體並沒有使用上問題，為什麼還要我們處理？」

對於工程師的提問，康納並不想多談，他只是簡略表示：「說來話長，總之，我現在能換成原本的機體嗎？」

工程師遺憾地回應：「你的機體還沒維修好，我只能提供備用機種。」

忽然，一個想法掠過康納的系統，他小聲詢問：「先生，請問你們有辦法讓我變成一隻狗嗎？」

這問題讓眼前的男人嚇著，但他一點頭，馬上就換回康納的微笑，仿生人猜想，自己不僅能讓工程師驚訝，就連前一晚拒絕與他有親密交流的漢克態度也會有所轉變。

* * *

正在忙著寫報告的漢克，在緩慢敲打鍵盤途中突然感受到熱切視線，他推斷那是貓狗之類的小動物，但隨後就笑著搖頭，DPD副隊長認為不可能會真的有貓狗跑來警局，沒想到，隨後就聽見蓋文的呼喊。

「為什麼會有一隻畜生出現在這邊？」

漢克這才轉過頭，望著一隻朝他直線走來的聖伯納幼犬，那令他想起自己剛把相撲從收容所帶回家的模樣，直到小狗停在他面前，用琥珀色大眼望著他，中年男子才眨眨眼。

「小傢伙，你是不是迷路了？」他柔聲詢問。

小狗歪下頭，與此同時，漢克的手機傳來收到消息的聲響，帶著疑惑情緒，漢克撈起手機觀看，他馬上從螢幕上顯示的文字得知小狗身分。

「你……康納，這是怎麼回事？你昨天不事還在用900的機體？」

康納立即給予解釋。

**因為你不喜歡，所以我才去申請新的備用機體，難道你希望我換回昨天模樣？**

「不，當然不是，」漢克趕緊伸手把小狗抱在懷裡，安靜呢喃：「只是單純還不習慣。」

康納眨了下眼睛，盯著搭檔瞧，雖然他外表變成無法直接言語的狗，但仍舊可以用掃描功能，他從漢克身上發覺對方有多開心，即便沒有講出口，但他的神情跟不時撫過康納皮毛的手，都顯現他愛此時的康納。

康納趁著能近距離靠近漢克的機會，窩在對方身上，僅有在中年男子想偷懶時用手機告誡，漢克往往會用不好意思的態度致歉，迅速重新投入工作。

時間過得很快，沒多久就來到午餐時間，漢克卻沒有去平日常光顧的餐廳，他反而抱著康納前往街上某家寵物用品店，甚至在康納傳訊息，想告訴對方自己不是普通小狗時特意忽略。

漢克如那些愛狗人士一樣，為了寵物把寶貴時間消耗在店裡，最後心滿意足地抱著一堆東西踏出店，此時，他才終於用手機得知一件事。

**我不能吃普通狗食，我是仿生人，只要在盆子裡倒藍血就好。**

「該死。」但漢克也只是這樣咒罵，他甚至沒有把臉面對康納，從外表來看，這更接近人類的自責。

康納不知道自己怎麼處理眼下情況，他只得用腦袋磨蹭漢克的手臂，讓柔軟皮毛刷過搭檔皮膚，察覺康納舉止的漢克，隨即面帶微笑，用手輕撫康納腦袋。

「謝謝，我可以嘗試把這袋飼料給相撲，或散步時在公園碰見的其他隻狗。」

此時，康納才分析出漢克目前對於他的情感是 **當成寵物在愛。**

**寵物？寵物！寵物？！**

這可不是康納所企盼的轉變，他跟漢克應該是情侶關係，他希望對方的溫柔、親暱都是出自於把他視為戀人，可惜，對於DPD副隊長而言，要對一隻狗產生情愫太難，在之後漢克抱起搭檔到車內，開車返家途中，康納都異常安靜，拒絕因為對方的撫摸有所回應。

稍晚，早就察覺到康納反應的漢克，在看電視途中對著螢幕詢問：「是不是害怕我只喜歡現在的你？」

康納仰起腦袋，抖了下大耳朵，傳給漢克答覆。

**沒錯，但更重要的是，我發現你現在對於我的感覺是主人對寵物。**

「真的？」漢克把一邊眉毛拉抬起來：「難道不是平常我對你就是這樣？」

康納迅速作出回應。

**但平常你會跟我接吻、擁抱跟做愛。**

「等等！」漢克匆忙大喊：「我可不想跟現在的你交往。」

康納搖了下尾巴，將腦袋貼在漢克腳邊，他感受著在之後躍上沙發，躺在自己身旁的相撲，搭配漢克有一搭沒一搭，輕撫過他身軀的手掌，他逐漸陷入夢境，內心還得到使用人類機體期間所沒有的平靜。

* * *

康納使用聖伯納幼犬機體的時間比漢克想像還快，二星期幾乎一眨眼就過，在康納即將前往模控生命換回舊機體前，DPD副隊長柔聲表示。

「下次有機會，再用這副身體陪伴在我身旁吧。」

康納轉頭望著搭檔，尾巴稍微晃動，接著就往模控生命大廈衝去，結束當仿生狗的短暫時光。


	8. 康納單戀漢克

背景：原作，Connor 單戀Hank

Keywords：bully, depression!Connor, bad end

注意！裡頭有包含明確的漢艾倫，結局是康納死亡

他知道這份情感最終注定無果，卻仍舊堅持下去。

康納喜歡漢克的笑容，雖說經由無數次掃描，他早就清楚對方露出的喜悅、愉快、欣喜都是把他當成搭檔緣故，他還是喜歡讓對方輕撫自己腦袋，這一切沒有任何目的，只因為愛，他深知那名專情男子，是不可能愛上自己的，但還是沒有想過要放掉戀情。

根據他在覺醒後學習到的情感，這非常卑微，康納曾想過開口告白，就算被拒絕也好，至少不用擔心自己在被漢克關心、擁抱、摸頭時產生不該出現的情愫，他卻在此同時非常憂慮，深怕漢克不僅會婉拒，更會進一步申請換搭擋，導致他們連朋友都做不成，他清楚這是想太多，按照他對於漢克的了解，即便沒有接受告白，他們依然能夠如過去那般感情融洽，只可惜，他還是敗在漢克朝他露出的燦笑中。

**只要我什麼都不說，這些就能屬於我。**

他試圖這樣告訴自己，直到某天，這份單戀被徹底擊垮。

康納原本想用幫漢克遛狗當藉口，在搭檔放假時跑過去找對方，他滿腦子都是漢克發著牢騷，說自己不喜歡美好假日被吵，卻把牽繩遞給他的畫面，但這一切被仿生人意外瞧見的插曲破壞。

漢克就站在門口，他並非單獨一人，在場的還有曾經跟康納合作辦案的艾倫隊長，那二名人類不是只有單獨聊天，在康納想進一步往前走以前，漢克就忽然把手伸出去，扣住艾倫的健壯身軀，腦袋往前傾，直接吻上艾倫的唇。

在艾倫露出詫異神情時，康納祈禱著對方會拒絕。

可惜 **沒有。**

不過短暫的2秒鐘，艾倫就從驚訝變成陶醉，他緩緩閉上雙眼，讓這份吻加深，漢克甚至沒有把視線轉開，就抱住艾倫身軀，轉身打開門，帶領懷裡的男人進入屋內。

清楚撞見這幕的康納，直到機體接收到大門關閉聲響，才真正反應過來，他不僅單戀，還失戀了。

* * *

隔天，康納只想遠離看起來格外開朗的漢克，他明白對方跟艾倫之間的事情，清楚原本情緒低落的搭檔生命染上繽紛色彩。

**但這些全都不是因為他。**

除了讓自己一頭栽進工作，他毫無辦法。

午休時間，漢克也沒有要康納跟他去吃飯，就逕自離開警局，正想專心在整理資料上的康納，卻被一個用力往辦公桌上壓的馬克杯打斷。

「塑膠，我要喝咖啡。」那是蓋文，即便沒聽見對方說話，康納也能經由掃描杯子得知對方身份。

康納可以拒絕的，或者一拳打下去，但他卻停止忙碌，接過杯子，起身到茶水間倒咖啡，剛返回座位，不等他說任何言論，蓋文就抬起腳，用力往康納的腹部踢下去。

原本泡好的咖啡因為康納鬆開的手，順著指縫滑落，摔破在地面上，蓋文沒有對於自己行為做出任何解釋，只是在離開時又多朝康納背脊補一腳，望著從完整化為碎片的馬克杯，康納想到自己，目前他的心情，也宛如杯子那般無法修復。

眼眶忽然聚集著人工淚珠，他卻要自己維持平日在警局的撲克臉，直到漢克回來，他也沒有將中午的事情講述出來，就如同他的愛，選擇將之放在心底。

* * *

康納清楚感受到那枚打破脈搏調節器的子彈，他就快停止運轉，但沒有絲毫悲傷，康納猜想，早在自己得知失戀那刻，就失去沮喪以外的反應，望著跑到他面前，焦慮地低頭用水藍色雙眸凝視搭檔，喊著要他撐下去的漢克，康納溫柔地勾起嘴角，死命抬高臂膀，輕撫漢克的臉頰。

「永別了。」

直到最終，他還是將情感埋藏起來。


End file.
